


玲珑骰子安红豆9

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要在这里点赞回老福特三连谢谢Ծ‸Ծ





	玲珑骰子安红豆9

那年春天花开得早，夏日里蜻蜓掠过池塘将雨露带到荷叶上，秋日乞巧命妇们对月穿线几万条。  
贵妃走后，花团锦簇，热热闹闹的后宫里，始终只有佟佳贵人被点进过养心殿去。  
这些小龙都不知道，他成日成夜浸泡在风霜雨雪之中，与兵卒们同住简陋的帐篷，吃野地里挖出的粗食，寒光朔气让他的少年模样渐渐消逝。  
连月征战，小龙亲眼看着一封封捷报送出去，可最终迎来的，却是一道圣谕——与他毫无关系：皇上喜得皇长子，晋封佟佳贵人为妃，大赦天下。  
他和佟佳氏有了孩子。  
  
朝廷大赦，不少蒙古叛军投降归顺，苦战告捷。  
刘家哥哥清点着前来投诚的名单，打起帐子往小龙跟前去，脸上两坨被冷风侵蚀的红在他笑时被高高顶起：“今日又收编了上千人，看来这仗，再没几月就打到头了！”他拎起桌上酒杯想喝口温酒热热身子，没想到竟是冷的，吞下去浑身直哆嗦。  
而小龙就端着那冷酒，痴痴地望着帐外风雪。刘家哥哥伸手在他眼前挥了挥：“怎的？不高兴？”  
“高兴，怎么会不高兴？关外的凛冬格外漫长，你瞧我手上结满了冻疮。我怎会不盼着回京去？”可他分明没什么喜悦的模样，好多天了，都这般心事重重的。  
“我可瞧着你长大的，连你高不高兴都分辨不出，我这十几年的‘哥哥’可就真白当了！”  
“等闲变却故人心，却道故人心易变。故人都变了心了，我还孤守着做什么？”这番话说罢，小龙起身就走。  
刘家哥哥本就是个文辞不通的，被说糊涂了：“故人？哪个故人？”  
  
天刚转暖的时候，圣驾亲临漠北，美其名曰：随军慰问。  
阿云嘎刚一下马，身上的雪粒子还未掸尽，就拉着将军入帐篷。公公手里正捧着崭新的白狐斗篷，拿金丝勾线，立领上还加了一圈厚厚的风毛。阿云嘎抖开它，旋即披在了小龙身上，未料到他拎着风毛一抽，斗篷被他甩在了地上。  
“行军打仗，穿不了这般华而不实的东西。送你那些琼宫御苑去吧。”小龙甩开帐帘便躲到别处去了，他对这军营可比阿云嘎熟悉得多，一连几日都避着圣驾。  
明明是久别重逢，当时喜不自胜，却为何摆这般脸色？若只是耍耍性子倒也罢了，阿云嘎在军中住了七八日，不是抓不着人便是被他甩脸子略过，心里又急又气，这日抓了几个小卒，勒令他们去把将军请来叙话。  
小卒跪在圣上面前吓得抬不起头：“将…将军……将军说……”  
“说什么呀！快点儿的吧！”公公瞧着皇上心急，便也跟着急，一个劲儿地催。  
“将军说……闻君有两意，老死不相依。”  
皇上一巴掌挥过去，几子上的果盘茶盏无一幸免于难。  
皇上生了大气，公公把三个传话的小卒压到帐外，“五十军棍！”  
那一寸粗五尺长的棍子，挥起来都费劲，五十军棍得几个人轮流打。小卒哭喊着叫爹叫娘，以为自己要死了，这时候龙将军大喝一声：“停手！”  
公公故意拔着嗓子唱反调呢：“这是皇上的口谕，谁敢不从？”  
“将在外，军令有所不受！”小龙立刻反驳，不给旁人动摇的机会。  
“将军要抗旨？”公公探过身去。  
龙将军一笑，取下腰间物：“凤回首在此，抗旨你奈我何？”  
帐里的阿云嘎拍腿叫好，信物还在手里呢，人丢不了。  
  
三日之后，圣驾启程回京，令龙将军带先头部队护送，刘副将留守漠北善后。  
马车没行出几里，圣上的那辆突然停了，只见那亮黄色的身影从车上跳下，勒住前头人的马，抓着脚蹬子把人从马上抱下来，硬是塞进了自己的马车里。  
“继续走！”公公面无波澜，从里头坐到了外头。  
阿云嘎把人箍在怀里，还是那双健壮的臂膀，只是怀里那人结实不少，挣扎得更有力了，险些就要被他脱困，阿云嘎咬着牙把他按在座椅上：“你跟我较什么劲呢？我哪儿招你了？”  
这话一问，小龙的眼眶霎时红了一圈，泪珠子在那红线里滚，他瘪着嘴咬着唇，倔强得不掉一滴泪，手里拳头还握着，手背上的青筋绷得像拉开的弦。  
阿云嘎见不得他委屈，拿唇抵上去，却被一口咬出了血，腥甜的味道沁入两人的唇齿，小龙似被糊涂地抹了口脂，一片嫣红染去。小龙不肯开齿关，阿云嘎还是拼了命似的吻他，舌尖舐过他的唇和下颚，又在粉白的脖颈上留了几个红印。这一年的风吹日晒，少年的肌肤被摧残得裂开好几道纹，阿云嘎用吻去滋润，依然爱得虔诚。  
“你欺负我……”小龙躲不开他那顶厉害的嘴，闷闷地哭起来，这才把人惊着了，忙搂进怀里拍拍背：“你究竟怎么了？生什么气要跟我说呀龙……”  
小龙揉着发疼的眼睛，侧过身去不看他了：“你与佟妃的孩子，都满百日了吧？”  
阿云嘎愣住了，不是因为问及孩子，而是没想到他身处刀光剑影，还一直惦记着他。  
应该提前给他去封信的……阿云嘎挺后悔。  
小龙不顾马车颠簸，起身就走，被阿云嘎一把拽回来又按进了怀里：“这事儿待会儿再说，将军先与朕解战袍。”  
阿云嘎忍了他这么多天了，早就憋坏了，把人的铠甲解开丢到一边，手伸进去对准了胸前软肉一顿揉捏，还是那么软那么嫩，他提着唇角笑，又把亵裤扒了，探进去，捏住肿胀的龟头似是逼问：“军中男子众多，你可曾动过不该有的心思？”  
小龙拿脚狠踹他：“我可不似你——”话还未完，脚踝被抓着扯开，皇上的利刃弹跳着，对准蜜穴捅进身下。久违的颤栗和酥麻攀上背脊，藤蔓般蔓延铺张，炸开全身，“嗯啊——”损人的话被他吃进嘴里，再也吐不出半个清晰的字眼。  
皇上的内力似乎尤甚从前，撕裂般的疼痛让小龙体内的肠壁几乎僵直，死死绞着阳物不肯松口，阿云嘎心疼他，一时进退维谷。这时马车猝不及防地一颠，助玉茎一下捅到了底部，小龙像只受惊的猫，四肢忽然向内紧缩，脖子绷得死紧，仰天喘息仍觉无力。  
阿云嘎抽出半根阳物，再慢慢顶进去，如此来回多次，穴口渐渐松弛，方才突然被捅开裂的口子因反复摩擦已渐渐发麻。  
春寒料峭，冷风拍打着车帘，似蠢蠢欲动，可小龙浑身泛红，汗液从修长的脖子一直挂到乳尖，阿云嘎舔过去，红珠越发硬挺，在寒冷的空气里招摇。  
阿云嘎把人放在身上，眼看着泛着水光的后穴把他的阳具整个吞进去，“啧啧”地，吃得津津有味。阿云嘎的手从后抚上乳肉，把乳珠玩得有红又硬，马车一抖，他就掐着珠子向上顶，再随着车落下，让人直直凿在自己的“桩子”上，被插得七魂飞了六魄。这段路石子遍布，十分颠簸，小龙便只能随着马车的震动不断被向上顶弄，向下直落，嘴里“嗯啊”喊个不停，喊得嗓子都哑了没声儿，只能可怜地张着嘴，气都喘不匀的时候扭头去找寻阿云嘎的唇，好像能从他那儿渡口气续命。  
身前的阴茎吐着前液，突然被握上，飞快地撸动，小龙的身子已完全失了控向后倒，直往阿云嘎肩上蹭，“不……不……”娇着声儿求饶，汗珠子被颠得全打在皇上滚烫的腿上，身前一片旖旎见不得人，身后不停起落又快被巨物顶穿，小龙很快射在了皇上手里，失了神，柔软的腰被他沾满浓液的手握住，肉从指缝里溢出来，马车颠得快，阿云嘎起伏得更快，小龙眼见着浑身的软肉颤个不停，几欲失控……  
只听阿云嘎沉沉地闷哼了声，身子里淌过一阵暖流，皇上伏在他背上长长地舒了一口气。  
将军的身子软得像被车轮碾过的烂泥，倒在皇上怀里，眼前徒留一片白光似雪。  
再回过神来，皇上将那白斗篷给他盖上，执起他满是冻疮的手吻了吻，道：“我皇兄病逝，遗腹子被我接进宫去。佟妃，不过是沾了孩子的光罢了。”

tbc


End file.
